<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burnish Baby by DumbNico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352558">Burnish Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico'>DumbNico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My achy breaky heart [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Childbirth, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meis has a baby while hiding from the law.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gueira/Meis (Promare)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My achy breaky heart [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burnish Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They have no idea for how long have they been running from the Freeze Force. It's been years, and it became more difficult to hide and try to settle down. They are out for their Burnish blood. But not just that. Lio has been cautious with his two generals, as one of them was pregnant. </p><p>Meis was becoming more paranoid for the safety of his and Gueira's baby. The stress is not good. But he can't help it. He is scared that the Freeze Force would try to get their hands on his little Burnish.</p><p>Finally, after hours of driving on their bikes, they found a cave, far away from the city and perfectly hidden. While Lio and Gueira went to create a plan to rescue their people, Meis was resting down, too scared to rest, but yet too pregnant to fight. He is wondering how will they ever get the chance to live happily. How will their lives be, after all of this is over? Will they ever see their child grow up, go to school and make friends? </p><p>All of those questions are running through his head. Lio has only once scolded the two generals for getting pregnant while on the run. But protection wasn't easy to get, while ridding an ATV or dirt bike to get away from Freeze Force or Burning Rescue.</p><p>But Lio can't just cut open poor Meis and get rid of the baby. He can't order his two generals to abandon it shortly after birth either. He can't find himself doing something like that. He wouldn't even thing about it. He treasures his two generals and he now treasures that baby too.</p><p>Lio finally finished creating a plan and was ready to apply it. But he couldn't leave Meis alone. As Gueira is talking to a few of his men about the plan, Lio approaches him.</p><p>"Gueira. We need to talk about the plan." Lio murmured.</p><p>"Why? What's wrong?" Gueira asked confused.</p><p>"I'm afraid you'll have to stay with Meis, while I'll go rescue our fellow Burnish." Lio spoke firmly.</p><p>"But, what if you get hurt?" Gueira questioned. "I mean, I don't have a problem takin' care of Meis. I love him and our baby to death. But-"</p><p>"I'll be okay." Lio interrupts Gueira. "I'll take a few of your men. Try to alert me, in case something happens to Meis or the baby."</p><p>Gueira agrees and goes to check on Meis, while Lio talks to his men. </p><p>As Gueira approaches, Meis is heard singing lullabies to his large belly.</p><p>"What'cha doing?" Gueira asks playfully.</p><p>"Bondin' with our baby..." Meis murmured.</p><p>"How is it? Did you or it get hurt?" Gueira asks a bit worried.</p><p>"I don't know...It hasn't moved in a while...I miss it." Meis frowns as he rubs his belly.</p><p>Gueira sits next to Meis and offers to rub his baby bump.</p><p>"I swear I saw you belly grow even more today." Gueira giggle.</p><p>"It's still gettin' big." Meis smiles. "But I wish I could feel it move more...Guess I took those other months for granted."</p><p>Gueira lifts up Meis's pink tank top, revealing his belly. He didn't hesitate to start kissing it and whispering softly to their baby.</p><p>"You still growing, bean?" Gueira coos to the belly. "Papa loves you so much. Can't wait to see you, sweet pea~"</p><p>Meis giggles in delight, while Gueira is cooing and smooching the baby bump.</p><p>Lio soon walks towards the two and feels his heart melt at their interaction.</p><p>"Okay, I am going to free our people. You three take care, okay?" Lio approaces them.</p><p>"Understood, Boss. You take care as well." Gueira nods.</p><p>Lio gets his bike, and alongside a few of his men, headed towards the prisons to rescue their people.</p><p>As Gueira is struggling to keep up a campfire in order to cook, he hears Meis scream from the other side of the cave.</p><p>"Meis?" Gueira asked worried and ran towards the source of the scream.</p><p>As Gueira arrives, he notices that Meis was sitting on his knees and clenching his belly.</p><p>"Meis?! Are you okay, baby?" Gueira asked worried.</p><p>"M...my water broke...!" Meis stuttered, still clenching his belly. "The baby is coming...NOW!"</p><p>Gueira felt his heart sink into his stomach as he heard Meis' statement. The words "Why today? Why now? Why here?" kept wondering through his head. Gueira felt as if he couldn't move. It's not like he doesn't want his baby to be here. It's the opposite. He wants to see his baby, but he didn't think the baby wants to come in a time like this.</p><p>"Why are you just standing here? Go prepare for the baby! Go search for Boss!" Meis groaned while feeling the contractions hit.</p><p>"Okay...! Try to calm down...Just breathe and relax! I'm gonna contact Boss!" Gueira stated, while trying to contact Lio with the help of the Promare.</p><p>Breathing wouldn't do much. And he couldn't relax either. Their people are in danger and their baby is almost out.</p><p>Gueira was taking long. Was he struggling to use the Promare again? Meis couldn't wait any longer. After pulling down his pants and gathering some towels and water, Meis started pushing, breathing and whimpering between each push.</p><p>Gueira manages to send his message and goes back to Meis, only to get welcomend by blood and Meis crying from the pain.</p><p>"MEIS!" Gueira shouted panicked and ran towards his partner. </p><p>"You took AGES to contact Boss...! This baby can't wait...I can't keep it in..." Meis groaned while breathing through the pain.</p><p>Gueira sat at Meis' legs, preparing to catch the baby. The view wasn't so nice and Gueira couldn't do much, but to feel sorry for Meis and welcome his baby into the world.</p><p>After a few long painful minutes, a baby girl is brought into the world. Meis watched with tears in his eyes as Gueira cleaned their girl and cut her umbilical cord. Soon, their baby let out her first cry, causing both new dads to tear up.</p><p>Gueira wrapped her up in a towel and held her close, rocking her gently and cooing at her in the process, while Meis tried to relax.</p><p>"It's okay, baby girl~ Papa is here..." Gueira murmured at the small child. Meis wanted to relax, but he also wanted to hold his brand new baby.</p><p>"Gueira...Can I hold her?" Meis murmured. Gueira handed the baby over to Meis, who was reaching with his hands towards the baby eagerly, wanting to hold her so bad.</p><p>"Hi, baby...Hi, sweetheart~" Meis cooed, tears pouring from his eyes as he held his baby. </p><p>"She's so beautiful...She's perfect~" Gueira murmured softly, as he ran his thumb down the baby's cheek softly. </p><p>"I know...God, I love her so much..." Meis sobbed happily. Gueira kissed Meis' forehead and made sure to kiss the top of the baby's head as well.</p><p>Lio finally arrives after successfully rescued the other burnish. As all of them walk into the cave, they were all stopped by Lio, as they all spot Meis, Gueira and their new addition to the Mad Burnish. Meis stares at everyone with a wide smile on his face.</p><p>Lio approaches the couple slowly, smiling widely as he sees the baby.</p><p>"Sorry for being late...I was battling the Freeze Force when I got the message..." Lio apologized to the two.</p><p>"It's okay...It's over...Come meet your niece..." Gueira murmured as he gestured towards their Boss. Meis hands the baby over to Lio, who couldn't hold in his tears either. </p><p>The baby was looking up at Lio and reached out her tiny hand. Lio allowed the little bundle to grab his index finger. She was really tiny, causing Lio to coo and softly kiss her forehead. </p><p>"Hello, sweetheart...Welcome to the world...What's your name?" Lio murmured, as everyone was getting emotional.</p><p>"Nina..." Gueira murmured. "We named her Nina..."</p><p>"Can I...?" Lio asked, wanting to present the baby to the other burnish.</p><p>"Sure...Go ahead..." Meis allowed Lio.</p><p>Lio slowly got up and walked towards the other burnish with the bundle in his hands. He carefully lifts up the little girl, while the other burnish cheered on, welcoming the newest burnish as well.</p><p>Things sure calmed down then on. They were well hidden and they had their baby safely.<br/>
Meis knew his life is almost complete. He had a husband and now a daughter he promised to love and protect no matter what happens.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! I was MIA for a while bc of me joining a discord server, making so many new friends and planning a new AU, but here's my return. Consider this my Promare 1 year anniversary gift bc artblock. No GaloLio this time, sadly. Just Lio. My apologies ;_;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>